


Fairy Tale

by notjustmom



Series: August Writing Prompts 2019 [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Morgan is ten.





	Fairy Tale

Tony carefully slipped the book from Morgan’s hands, as he did most nights, then leaned close to kiss her forehead, and was about to switch off her reading lamp when she mumbled, “tell me a story?”

“Thought you were asleep,” he sighed. Then he shrugged and grabbed the chair from her desk and settled into it. “What kind of story?”

“Fairy tale.”

“A fairy tale, hmmm?”

“You know, a story where the bad guys get destroyed, good guys win, usually someone kisses someone at the end.”

“Hmm… let’s see. ‘Once upon a time…’”

“Daaaaad…”

“That’s how they always begin, otherwise it’s not a fairy tale. Now, close your eyes, Morguna. ‘Once upon a time, there was a girl, a brown-eyed, dark-haired girl. She was brilliant, and funny and threw a mean knuckleball…’”

“Is that me?”

“Yes, of course, it’s you.”

“Don’t want to be a princess.”

“Naturally not.”

“I want to be the hero.” She opened her eyes again, and watched her father’s face change, as she whispered, “like you.”

He shook his head at her. “I’m not.”

She reached out and grabbed his hand, and held it tightly. “Once upon a time, there was a dad, a very brave dad, who fought all the bad guys even though he didn’t want to. All he wanted to do was stay at home, but that isn’t what heroes do.”

Tony brushed the stray hair from her face, and asked quietly, “what do heroes do, Morguna?”

“They do the hard things that other people can’t do, even when they are scared. Were you scared?”

“All the time, sweet-pea. All the time.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. “Now, it’s late, and it’s a school day tomorrow, time to sleep.”

“Will you sit with me until I fall asleep?”

“I think that can be arranged.”

“Love you 3000,” she whispered.

“Yeah, kiddo, love you 3000 and one.”


End file.
